Kikomi Ishiyama
Kikomi Ishiyama (いしやま きこみ, Ishiyama Kikomi), is the original character of Kikomi herself. Background Kikomi was born in the village hidden in the snow. When she was a child, her parents got a divorce forcing her to be seperated from her elder brother, Hachiko Ishiyama. Kikomi lived with her mother in the southern part of the village. both Kikomi's mother and father were ninjas, but Kikomi never planned on becoming one. she was trained in working much like a typical housewife. Throughout her childhood, Kikomi did not have many friends because she spent most of her time with her mother. Her mother would let her go into the center point of town occasionally to see her older brother. Her brother would tell her about how she should become a ninja with him, but she was hesitant. Hachiko still would teach her some things about martial arts incase she ever needed it, like with the fact that people kept teasing the both of them about the family divorce. Kikomi is reunited with her brother after a terrorist attack on the snow village killed their parents. She and her brother began to live in poverty before being taken in by Zabuza Momochi, who acts as a mentor to her, Hachiko, and another little boy named Haku. Kikomi was hesitant about going with Zabuza. She began to highly dislike him because of his harsh ways and criminal thoughts. She does, however, develop a strong relationship with Haku, and promises that she will be his best friend forever. Kikomi learns valuable skills using the ice element, such as some of Haku's techniques. Her signature jutsu (used in Shippuden) is "Secret Jutsu: House of Mirrors" which she was much too hesitant about using many times. She also learned about the Crystal Ice Mirrors, the Thousand Needles of Death, and how to control her Kekkei Genkai, Frost Bite. She never quite learned substitutions or transportation techniques, so to make up for it, she is incredibly skilled in speed. In part II, Kikomi is taken in by Itachi Uchiha and joins the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals that Kikomi never really knew about until she ran into Itachi. She become the partner of Zetsu and is a spy of the Akatsuki. Kikomi becomes deceased in mid-Shippuden. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Category:DRAFT